


Dray

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulla reazione di Drake all'epilogo di Dressrosa.<br/><br/>Uno schianto secco, il vetro andò in frantumi. Il sangue gocciolò sui frammenti, aveva di nuovo colpito con troppa forza per uno così freddo come dicevano, per non provare rancore come diceva. Drake fissò a denti digrignati il proprio riflesso incrinato in ciò che rimaneva dello specchio. Era sempre stato un bugiardo. Non che la vita gli fosse stata molto amica, in pratica gli aveva sbattuto in faccia fin da subito le sue numerose contraddizioni.<br/>Da piccolo aveva visto in suo padre un uomo di giustizia e un uomo buono. Un eroe.<br/>Il suo eroe.<br/>Pochi anni gli erano bastati per vedere in lui un traditore dalla bottiglia facile, una carogna. Un padrone.<br/>Il suo padrone.<br/>Lo chiamava Dray e gli calava il cappello dell'uniforme sulla testolina.<br/>-Diventerai come papà!- diceva.<br/>E lui rideva. E giocava ad essere il suo papà e riviveva le sue avventure contro i pirati.<br/>Poi iniziò a chiamarlo Dray con un tono diverso. Non gli dava più il suo cappello, ma un sacco di botte [...]<br/>-Non sono come te.- disse al riflesso nello specchio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dray

Dray 

  
  
  


 

Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie  
(HIM, Drunk on shadows)

 

 

  
  
  
_-E' stato tanto tempo fa, non provo più rancore nei suoi confronti.-_  
  
Uno schianto secco, il vetro andò in frantumi. Il sangue gocciolò sui frammenti, aveva di nuovo colpito con troppa forza per uno così freddo come dicevano, per non provare rancore come diceva. Drake fissò a denti digrignati il proprio riflesso incrinato in ciò che rimaneva dello specchio. Era sempre stato un bugiardo. Non che la vita gli fosse stata molto amica, in pratica gli aveva sbattuto in faccia fin da subito le sue numerose contraddizioni.  
Da piccolo aveva visto in suo padre un uomo di giustizia e un uomo buono. Un eroe.  
Il suo eroe.  
Pochi anni gli erano bastati per vedere in lui un traditore dalla bottiglia facile, una carogna. Un padrone.  
Il suo padrone.  
Lo chiamava Dray e gli calava il cappello dell'uniforme sulla testolina.  
_-Diventerai come papà!- diceva._  
E lui rideva. E giocava ad essere il suo papà e riviveva le sue avventure contro i pirati.  
Poi iniziò a chiamarlo Dray con un tono diverso. Non gli dava più il suo cappello, ma un sacco di botte e non c'era più la mamma a consolarlo.  
  
-Non sono come te.- disse al riflesso nello specchio.  
Ma la risposta che quello rifletteva era esattamente quella che odiava vedervi.  
-Non sono come lui!- urlò sferrando un secondo pugno.  
  
Aveva imparato da suo padre le cose buone e quelle cattive, aveva amato gli eroi.  
Aveva protetto la mamma quella notte, come un eroe.  
Il mostro cattivo era il papà.  
Quello stesso papà l'aveva portato per mare.  
Gli fece mangiare un frutto.  
  
Sfiorò la cicatrice sul mento.  
  
Era così spaventato la prima volta che aveva combattuto. Lui aveva paura, ma suo padre voleva che proteggesse i suoi uomini. Drake gli chiese perché non lo facesse lui, ma suo padre gli rispose che era lui ad avere i poteri. Drake non li voleva quei poteri, era stato suo padre a fargli mangiare quel frutto marcio quando un affare era saltato. L'aveva odiato per questo, perché quel giorno ebbe paura delle armi sguainate contro un corpo enorme che faticava ancora a sentire suo. Non era per niente spaventoso, era una bestiola impaurita, ma al papà non importava.  
  
Drake colpì nuovamente lo specchio.  
Lo odiava, ma era diventato come lui.  
Era fuggito.  
Era entrato in marina, ma era fuggito nuovamente, il suo sangue era come sporcato dal tradimento di suo padre, aveva seguito le sue orme, il suo destino. E ancora si ostinava a dire che non gli importava, che non era dispiaciuto.  
Ma cazzo, era dispiaciuto eccome!  
Solo, non riusciva a mettere in ordine le idee.  
Era per suo padre? Per il fatto che non era riuscito mai a ribellarsi? Era per le sue scelte? Era forse perché in fondo avrebbe voluto uccidere Doflamingo, che aveva ucciso il suo papà?  
Chissà.  
Il suo eroico papà era morto da molto prima, di un cancro che Drake non aveva mai compreso. Quando aveva iniziato a trasformare l'eroe nel mostro, non l'aveva mai capito. Forse era quello il suo più grande rammarico.  
Diede le spalle alla parete e ci si appoggiò, infiacchito da tutti quei pensieri vorticanti e l'occhio gli cadde sulla bottiglia di liquore abbandonata a terra. La fissò per molti secondi, il tempo perché tutti i suoi pensieri s'annullassero. Smise di osservarla quando gli occhi iniziarono a bruciargli e qualcuno bussò violentemente alla porta.  
-Drake! Drake, insomma, apri!-  
Diavolo, mormorò un'imprecazione colorita prima di aprire.  
-Drake, era ora! Il capo non l'ha presa bene!-  
-Vuole andare a uccidere Doflamingo?- domandò, sentendosi improvvisamente speranzoso.  
Perché Doflamingo aveva ucciso l'uomo che era il suo papà... perché voleva ucciderlo lui, forse, ma non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio, perché come suo padre era un codardo.  
"Non è vero! Non sono come lui!"  
Con la mano sulla fronte come a poter contenere l'emicrania domandò.  
-Dov'è adesso?-  
-Veramente... è andato su un'isola del cielo...-  
-Come sarebbe a dire?!- esclamò, sorpreso. -Non vorrà...-  
-Già. Dobbiamo fer- prima che l'altro pirata potesse finire la frase, Drake scoppiò a ridere, ancora in preda all'ebbrezza, accasciandosi allo stipite della porta. E rise, rise, rise. Rise tanto che lo stomaco gli dolse e fu costretto a smettere di ridere quando il dolore lo piegò in due.  
-Sicuro di star bene?- gli domandò l'altro pirata, incerto, spaventato da quella reazione.  
-Divinamente...- ghignò. Mentì ancora, non si era per niente ripreso dal casino scoppiato nella sua testa, ma quel pensiero lo rallegrava. Lo trovava esilarante.  
Suo padre beveva, lui fuggiva e Kaidou affrontava i suoi problemi giocando a suicidarsi. Possibile che non ci fosse nessuno che reagisse in modo normale nella sua vita?

 

 


End file.
